cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Unending House
Unending House is a Next Gen Halloween Special that takes place in the Shookverse. Roles Staring *Glass Featuring *Kawa Appearances *Flaky *Rainstorm *Velly *Maroon *Robbie *Lifty and Shifty Plot The episode begins with Glass walking home, when he notices a piece of paper attached to a stop sign. He picks it up and we see that the note advertises "UNENDING HOUSE", a haunted attraction which also says that 500$ will be given to anyone who makes it through all 5 rooms of the house. Thinking that it's an incredibly easy way to get money, Glass excitedly runs off with the note. Then we see Glass showing the note to his mother Flaky excitedly, however she looks concerned. After much insisting from Glass, she reluctantly agrees, but notions for him to be careful as he runs out the door. Glass seems to have a little trouble finding the house, but when he does, there is a small line out front. A little annoyed, he gets behind Robbie and sighs. The line turns and looks however, as Rainstorm runs out of the house screaming, as if someone were chasing her. Glass just smirks, believing it can't possibly be that bad. Lifty and Shifty are next, but the doorguard tells them they can only go in one at a time. Shrugging, Lifty goes in first. A few minutes pass, until he runs out screaming. Shifty looks completely humiliated by his brothers reaction and storms into the house to prove himself, and doesn't come back out. Glass's turn finally arrives and he rushes into the house bravely. Much to his surprise, the room is full of cheap Halloween decorations that are falling apart. He laughs and continues onward, to room "2" however the second room isn't that different from the first. Moving on, Glass looks a little irritated, until he sees the decapitated head of Shifty sitting in the next room. He becomes unsettled, but is convinced that it has to be some kind of elaborate joke. He tries to get a closer look, but the lights go out, and he hurriedly rushes to the next room, room "4". The next room has a rancid smell to it, and there appears to be blood on the walls. Looking closer, Glass sees that the blood seems to be actively pouring from the ceiling. He then bumps into Kawa who is in the same room and she looks lost. This confuses Glass, everyone was supposed to enter one at a time, but he decides to let her join him. They enter the final room, room "5", which to Glass's shock, contains many of his antiques from his store. He is at first angry, but Kawa just looks on sadly as she explains that the house knows who you are as a person and confines to you. Velly suddenly enters the room behind them, and a large pile of antiques crushes her. This causes an anvalanche and Glass quickly drags Kawa out of the room. Much to their shock, they tumble outside and two envelopes fall to their faces, containing the 500 dollars. Glass gets up happily and cheers while Kawa also looks shocked. Glass is in such a good mood that he invites Kawa to his house to which she agrees. However on the way back, Kawa suddenly convulses and clutches her chest in pain. Glass gets freaked out and tries to help her but becomes horrified as a grotesqe hand comes from out of her mouth. He panics as she dies and bolts home as fast as he can. He sees the number "6" carved into his front door and starts to laugh manically, as he finally notices how oddly dead quiet the world around him is. The episode ends as the iris closes on the 6. Deaths *Shifty is decapitated. *Maroon can be seen shredded apart in the blood room. *Velly is crushed. *Kawa either suffocates or has her organs crushed. Trivia *This episode is based on the popular online story "No End House", which is also now on TV. *Kawa's death is a reference to a certain scene in the 2012 movie The Possession. Category:Awaiting Image